An ever-present challenge for companies that provide users with online account access is the protection of user data. While most companies strive to ensure that user data is protected and not susceptible to breach, this is not always an easy task to achieve. One reason that this can be so challenging is that the credentials associated with a user's account, such as a username and password, are not always in the control of the company. Attempts have been made to increase the number of credentials that a user must enter upon logging into a website. Such attempts may require a user to enter a code in addition to the username and password or to answer a security question that is associated with the user's account. Such attempts still leave the user's credentials susceptible to being stolen by a third party that may have infiltrated the computer where the credentials are being entered. For example, a user may, in connection with logging into a website provided by the company, enter their credentials using a computer that the company has no control over or using a cpu (e.g., user's personal laptop, publicly available computer at a library, etc) in which the company has no knowledge of the security settings and capabilities. The computer the user uses to enter the credentials could be infected with viruses or another type of security breach which would allow a third party to access the credentials through keystroke logging software or some other means. The third party could then use the credentials to access the user's account and all associated user data. Accordingly, it may improve a company's ability to provide for the protection of user data to provide a means for the user to login to a company website on a potentially unprotected computer without entering the credentials associated with the user's account.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to provide users the ability to complete a credentialless login using a random one-time passcode. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.